Save Me
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: The country of Ryu is so peaceful, the people get along, the prince is kind and treats everyone fairly,so why is there such a dreadful chill crawling up everyones spine? And why do I feel so alone? I suppose this would be SyaoranxOC but to bad. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa and I never will says my virtually made up boyfriend from my first story Travelers, Bipolar Friends, and What? DX meanie!

**Note: **Reading my first story may help you learn more about some of the characters in this one even though this one is a completely separate story. It's just that some of the characters will be from that story, so yeah...reading the first story will just help you understand them a _little _better, for example; Mavis even though nobody really understands her. That is the magic of Mavis. So actually she isn't really a great example and she probably won't even be included very much in the story. Thus, she is a perfect example and I just contradicted myself, fail. Actually I take it back, this _is_ a slight sequel to my first story, just slightly. It takes place in a totally separate dimension and there is a slight difference in the character personalities, such as C!Syaoran's personality.

The small room was dark.

It was almost impossible to see in it, but the light peeping through the dark curtains prevented the darkness from making the room pitch black.

There was a young girl around fourteen years sitting on her bed against the wall. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting, and staring at nothing in particular. Her semi-dark red brown hair traveled past her shoulders and slightly hid her face from view as well. Her hazel eyes were blank, showing that she was deep in thought. Her clothes were all black, her jeans, shirt, socks, everything, black.

She sat there for a few hours until a strange hole floating in midair appeared.

A few seconds later, a boy with chocolate brown hair came stumbling out. His outfit was also black, with the exception of red on the inside. He had one amber eye and his right eye was sapphire blue.

The young girl snapped out of her reverie and instead focused her attention on the new arrival.

"Who're you?", she asked completely ignoring the fact that he just walked out of a floating hole.

He turned to look at her, confusion dominating every other emotion he was feeling.

"Syao...ran.", he answered slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure himself.

"Syaoran? I think I've heard, or at least seen, your name from somewhere before. No idea where though."

"Ah."

They both looked away from each other and decided to stare at their feet instead. Niether one said anything for awhile.

"Why is the room so dark?", Syaoran asked after a while.

"Because I feel most comfortable in the dark."

"Oh. Where is this anyway?"

"My room which is located in my house which resides in the country of Ryu."

"Ryu?"

"Yes. A rather peaceful country who's ruler is only fourteen and unmarried."

"Is...that so?"

"Of course it is. Now would you like me to show you around? It's only 6:00 A.M. and I live alone so no one will really care."

"Isn't 6:00 A.M. a bit too early?"

"Not really. Plus it's cooler outside and we can get breakfast earlier. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to see the prince even."

"I take it the prince here is a kind person? You did say that your country was peaceful."

"Indeed I did and the answer is yes. Our prince is extremely kind, he's always helping out around the country, he's always doing his best to get to know the citizens, meaning he's always trying to find time to talk to each and every one of us which is difficult to do since there's over 20,000 of us, plus he's very protective of everyone so he won't let any country cause us problems. The last country, which was also the first, that tried to do something to us got their ass whooped so bad, that their king actually went begging for help from other countries. He regretted that decision quickly."

"What did he _do _to him?"

"Actually, I really don't know. Something I should ask him when I get to meet him. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to change into something else."

"Ah, shouldn't you tell me your name first?"

"Good point. My name is Kitsune Seto nice to meet you Syaoran-kun and welcome to the country of Ryu."

**Authors Note: **So ends the prologue. If you liked it, review. If you didn't really care, review. If you hated it, review, but don't flame because I really hate it when people flame. Not that anyone_ has_ flamed me...REVIEW! Please, it'll make my life just that much happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I _still _don't own it. And I _still _don't own it's characters and I never_ will _own them. I only own myself and some other characters. Wait, I take that back. I _don't _own myself because I myself am owned by my virtually made up boyfriend who is part of my first story. Why? Because I am weird like that, that's why. Sorry for the wait by the way.

There was light in the room now, revealing light purple walls, a bed with a midnight blue blanket covering it, posters of wolves and some other things, a light purple dresser, a piano by the window, and some books, paper, and a variety of toys littering the carpet and desk that was by the bed and was difficult to recognize as a desk because there were so many things piled onto it, but it was a desk nonetheless.

Syaoran was examining a little ceramic horse that was black and had some men riding on even more horses painted on its side when Seto walked into the room dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, tanned shorts, black socks, a pair of black Chinese slippers, and she had her hair tied up in the back with a black hair tie.

"Alright I'm ready, what about you?"

"Um well, these are the only clothes I have right now.", said Syaoran indicating his black clothing.

"Good point, we'll have to do something about that. Not that anyone will actually care since we're all use to seeing travelers and their unique clothes. Plus your clothes are common here, we just prefer to wear clothes such as the ones I'm wearing. Barefoot is also common here so don't worry about shoes."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. Now unless there's something you need to do first, I suggest we head out now."

"Ah, I'm fine."

"Good, now follow me please."

There was a slight breeze and some mist was draping the scenery lightly. The sun was just starting to shine through the trees making it easier to see.

The roads were lined with trees that looked as if their trunks were made of a purple and blue crystal with pure white sakura blossoms draping the tops and sides of them. The grass appeared to be the same colour as the bark but was gentle and bouncy. The road looked as if it was made of snow, only warmer and softer. A stream could be heard in the distance, and birds could be heard singing as well. Flower petals of all colours appeared to be dancing in the breeze that was blowing. The atmosphere surrounding the country was warm and welcoming, similar to Clow's, and it almost looked as if the country was surrounded by a veil of pale blue ice.

"Seto-san? What is surrounding the country?"

"Hm? Ah, that. Look up. What do you see?"

"I see white petals falling and the same substance surrounding the country towering up above us. I can't see the end of it though. Are those stairs leading up to the top?"

"Yep those are stairs, they lead up to more houses, gardens, shrines, etc. The reason for the petals is because Ryu country is enclosed by a giant sakura tree."

Syaoran stared at Seto shocked for a moment.

"You mean we're standing inside a giant _tree?_"

"Yep. It helps protect us from danger. One of the prince's ancestors created it during a war we were having using magic."

"Sugoi."

"You bet! Just because our country is peaceful now, doesn't mean it always was. We had our fair share of dark times, believe me."

Syaoran just nodded his head in agreement, he was too busy staring up in amazement and registering every single detail of the magnificent tree. Each time light refracted off a petal, it seemed that the petal changed colour, some looked blue, some red, purple, orange, and occasionally they would shine all of the colours of the rainbow.

"Well then, how about I go show you the shopping square?", Seto asked Syaoran, startling him.

"Ah, um, sure.", he replied quickly.

Seto giggled slightly before walking down one of the brilliant white pathways leading into a thick forest, Syaoran following her quickly growing more and more excited about the things he was going to get to see. He bet that none of his previous companions had gotten to see this.

Syaoran's pace slowed as he remembered the last world he had visited. It was because of that world that he was able to gain control of himself again as well as reunite with the people that he considered his family.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?", Seto asked, startling Syaoran out of his thoughts again.

"Just remembering a few things is all."

"Oh. If that's the case, then I think I'll get you a welcoming gift that you may find useful once we get to the shopping square."

"Ah, that isn't necessary."

"Nonsense. Plus it's a tradition here. Every traveler that comes here always gets one free thing of their choice, as well as another free gift that pretty much everyone here has."

"Eh? Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until we get there."

Syaoran almost pouted when Seto refused to tell him, causing her to giggle slightly once again.

They continued walking in silence for awhile occasionally seeing some kind of creature walk by, such as pure white wolf the size of a pony, with brilliant blue flames running across its back and sapphire eyes.

"We haven't run into any people yet, is that normal?"

"Don't worry, we'll be running into people soon like n-"

"SETO NEE-SAN!"

"See?"

Syaoran nodded his head as two young children about the age of seven came running up.

Both children had black hair with about six inches of red at the tips and were about 43 inches tall. The girl's hair went slightly down past her shoulders, eyes were a blood red. She also wore a black T-shirt and a black skirt that looked as if it had been ripped at the bottom and stopped at her thighs.

Her twin brother wasn't that different. He also had blood red eyes, and wore black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. His hairstyle was similar to Syaoran's, only black with about six inches of red at the tips. He was most likely the more mature one of the twins because he had slowed down when he realized that Seto wasn't alone.

"Hello Hiro-chan, Hien-chan. What are you two up to today?", Seto asked while catching the girl and hugging her.

"We're collecting herbs for mother!", the girl, Hien, had answered.

"Ah, I see."

"Nee, Seto Nee-san?", the boy, Hiro began.

"What is it Hiro?"

"Who's the person you're with?"

"Yeah! Is he your _boyfriend_?"

"EH? ! ?", Seto began to blush madly when the word 'boyfriend' registered in her mind, "O-of course he isn't! We only just met today! And, and he's just a tr-traveler!"

"Awww. So you're _not_ going out?"

"No we are _not_ Hien!"

"But why?"

"Let it go Hien. If Nee-san says that they aren't going out, then they aren't going out."

"But you asked first Hiro!"

"_No_._ I_ asked who he _was_. I never asked what his relationship was with Nee-san."

"Hmph."

"Now now. There's no point in arguing about this. And the answer to your question Hiro is that his name is Syaoran.", Seto said interrupting the twins argument.

"But Hiro started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't! Wait."

"See you said it yourself."

"No I didn't!"

"I can see where this is going.", Syaoran said to himself quietly.

"Join the club, we have cookies.", Seto replied calmly while lightly poking Syaoran's arm, after setting down Hien that is.

"Why cookies?"

"Why _not _cookies? Do you dislike cookies? If so, I can change it to something else."

"Ah, it's fine. Really."

"Good...Hiro, Hien! Stop fighting already! You're going to give me a headache!"

"Gomenasai, Seto-neesan.", apologized both Hien and Hiro simultaneously.

"Hmph. Shouldn't you two be searching for a few things right now? Like, _herbs_?"

"Ah! We completely forgot! Come on Hien we need to hurry and get what mother asked for!"

"Hai!"

"Finally! My legs are stiff from standing still for so long!", Seto exclaimed while watching the two twins run off into the trees.

Syaoran chuckled slightly, "It could have been much worse, and if your legs were getting stiff you could have just walked or something."

"I acknowledge your point, but I will probably never do like you just said I should."

Syaoran simply laughed again and the two began to head towards there destination once more.

By the time they arrived at the shopping square, it was noon.

Everywhere you looked there were people and animals milling about. Some where out selling things, others where buying or looking. There were a few that were putting up their merchandise or helping others. There was a hodge podge of smells in the air, such as freshly baked bread, pies, fruit, sweets, meat, and much much more. Music, the sound of laughter, and the simple chattering of the citizens could be heard all around, happy and cheerful. There was dancing and in some areas people were doing a performance. One could almost mistake it for a festival.

Syaoran gasped at the sight of all the happy citizens, stalls, smells, and such."This is the shopping square?"

"You bet!"

"Sugoi. It's like a festival or something."

"That's what most visitors say, but it's really just a normal market to us. No. The festivals here are _way _more exciting than just this."

"How is that even _possible_?"

"Our spring festival is coming up, so if you're still here by than, then you can understand exactly what it is I'm talking about."

Syaoran turned towards Seto flashing a cheerful smile,"I'm looking forward to it."

"Seto-chaaaan!"

"Mizuki-chan!", Seto called back, startled and turning away from the smile that had just caused her to blush crimson.

A young girl with brunette hair tied up in the back came running up. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with silver embroidery on it, a black pleated skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, and some black and blue Chinese slippers.

"Ah Seto, who is this?", Syaoran asked feeling a little nervous.

"This, Syaoran, is one of my best friends here in the country. Nagisa Mizuki! And Mizuki, this is Syaoran who is_ not_ my boyfriend. He only just arrived here and so I am showing him around."

"Oh good! That means that you weren't secretly going out with someone and didn't bother to introduce me to him!", the young girl known as Nagisa said, beaming.

"Why would you suspect that to begin with?"

"Well you two aren't exactly using honorifics."

Seto and Syaoran blushed, quickly realizing their carelessness.

"I mean anyone would think you two were close if you weren't using honorifics. Plus you were just walking out of the woods, and were probably about to go and eat lunch.", Mizuki continued. "Oh! Plus there is already a rumor about you two!"

"_How_? ! ?", Seto asked confused and shocked.

"Well apparently Risa-san saw you two leave together."

"Why didn't she say anything? ! ?"

"She thought you looked satisfied with it just being the two of you, so she thought it was best not to disturb you. And you know what happens if the citizens here think something interesting may come of something. They spread it around and expect the rumor to come true, if it isn't already, in a month."

"Hoe."

"So that means that...", Syaoran began.

"That you and Seto-chan will most likely be a couple in about a month!", Mizuki said quite happily.

"What's going on?"

A young boy stepped out from the trees. His hair was just as white as the petals falling from the trees and was had the same stye as Syaoran's, untameable and messy, the only difference was the color. His eyes were a beautiful shade of sapphire blue, and his skin was pale. He wore a white outfit similar to Syaoran's black one, and his voice was smooth as silk with a hint of childish sweetness. His height was also the same as Syaoran's.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?", Syaoran asked cautiously.

"Oh are you a traveler?"

Syaoran nodded his head.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Li Tsubasa, and I am the eldest son of the previous king, his majesty King Li Cho!"

**Note~:** This came out longer than I thought...I blame the twins. Please remember to review! It'll make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** *gasps* Oh my God! I-it can't be! I! I! I don't believe it! I don't own the characters or Tsubasa!

**Warning: **Possibly a fluffy chapter. I don't know. I guess there is a bit of fluff. Meh. You decide.

**Note: **Just so that no one is confused, I'm going to put the English translation of the Japanese words used in here:

Hai: Yes

Ohayo: Morning (as in 'good morning!')

Ja ne: something like a form of saying 'good bye' or 'see ya'

Arigato: Thank you

Kirei: Pretty

Sugoi: Amazing (same with sugoi ne)

"Li...Tsu..basa?", Syaoran said, shocked not only by the fact that he just met the country's most treasured prince, but also by the fact that they looked so similar with a few differences of colour.

His hair was brown, and Prince Tsubasa's was pure white. His skin was tan, his was pale. His right eye was blue and his left was amber, but his were both sapphire blue. However their hairstyles were exactly the same. Comb and hairbrush proof.

"Hai!", Tsubasa replied a bit to cheerfully.

"Ne ne, Tsu-chan."

"Nani?"

"Why were you behind the trees?", Nagisa asked tilting her head curiously.

"Ah! That was because I was heading towards the lake!", he replied in quite a bubbly tone.

"Hmmm. Why?"

"I was going to meet an old friend there I guess. That was what Yuuko-san said at least."

"Yuuko-san?", Syaoran asked returning to reality once more.

"Hai! Yuuko-san is a witch from another dimension that came to visit us! She has an amazing tolerance for alcohol."

"A...ah."

"Hmm, have you been given one of _those_ yet?"

"One of those?"

"Yes! One of _those_! Ah! I can't tell you what it is though until you get one.", Tsubasa answered, a slightly troubled expression forming on his face.

Then it was gone and was replaced with an extremely excited look followed by an over excited smile.

_This prince is almo- no. _Is_ as happy-go-lucky as Sakura-hime. _Was Syaoran's last thought before his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he found himself being dragged towards the market. Nagisa was dragging Seto a few paces back.

Just about everyone that saw Tsubasa would call,"Ohayo! Tsubasa-kun!"

He in return would reply with, "Ohayo!"

Syaoran could have sworn he saw a few of the girls giggle and point towards him.

"Oh! Before I forget! Syaoran-kun, I would appreciate it if you called me Tsubasa-kun! Okay?", Tsubasa said explaining the question that Syaoran was just about to ask.

"Oh...um...o...okay.", was all he could say before they stopped.

They were standing in front a stall. It wasn't huge like the others, smaller. In the back were hanging a cluster of necklaces. The front had bracelets and earings, all of which were various shades and colours.

Syaoran threw a quick questioning look at Tsubasa who was currently looking at each necklace, earing, and bracelet carefully.

"Alright then! Let's go with that one, that one, and that one!", he decided at some point, pointing to each little trinket in turn.

"Alright then, thank you Tsubasa-chan, it was nice seeing you again.", the woman that apparently owned the stall said smiling and accepting Tsubasa's money kindly.

"Hai! Ja ne!", was Tsubasa's reply with a small wave. He then proceeded to drag Syaoran once more, heading to where Seto and Nagisa were currently sitting.

Nagisa was currently chatting nonstop while Seto ate the kind of cake that Syaoran use to see Fai and Sakura make.

"Hello!", Nagisa greeted cheerfully.

"Hello again Nagisa-chan and Seto-san!", Tsubasa greeted with just as much enthusiasm.

"Ohayo! Tsubasa-kun! Syaoran-kun!", Seto greeted matching the other twos enthusiasm.

"O...ohayo.", Syaoran greeted, a very slight blush creeping up onto his face.

"So so! What did you pick out for him Tsu-chan?", Nagisa asked excitedly.

"Hmm, well, for starters I got this one."

Tsubasa carefully pulled out a necklace with a beautiful tear shaped stone that looked as if it was containing actual fire from his pocket.

"Oooh! That one is so pretty! What else?"

Next was an earing with a small blue sapphire dangling off of it.

"Ehhh, Tsubasa-kun is great at choosing these kinds of things.", Seto said admiring both the necklace and earing.

"Arigato."

The last item he brought out was a silver bracelet with both blue and red gem stones placed around it. The shape of the bracelet itself was like a vine making the gem stones seem more like leaves and small flowers.

"Wah! That one is amazing! Wish I had that one!", Nagisa exclaimed.

"Kirei!", Seto said marveling at the design and craftsmanship of the bracelet.

Syaoran had been staring at the accessories with awe and curiosity the entire time. Out of all of the places that he had visited, he had never seen craftsmanship quite like this.

"Alright then! Put them on Syaoran-kun!"

"Eh?", was all Syaoran could say before Nagisa started putting the bracelet on his wrist, Tsubasa tying the necklace around his neck, and Seto carefully attaching the earing to his ear.

"Vee~ It fits you so well!", Nagisa exclaimed.

"Tsubasa-kun is very skilled in choosing these kinds of things.", Seto praised.

"Arigato."

"Um...why am I wearing these?", Syaoran asked holding up the necklace.

"Well those are the gifts that we always give to each person that comes here." Seto explained.

"Ah."

"Of course there is more to them then just looks!", Nagisa continued.

"Right! Each one has a different ability!", Tsubasa added.

"Different ability?"

"Hai! The earing contains all of your knowledge, the bracelet contains your memories, and the necklace will contain your soul once you die so that you are able to restart your life once you are ready!"

"Sugoi."

"Now you need to find something that you like! Then we can buy it for you!"

"Eh? But you already bought these for me!"

"Yeah but, Seto-san and Nagisa-chan haven't."

"But-"

"Stop arguing! Just be glad that you are getting such amazing souveniers!" Nagisa half demanded half exclaimed.

"O...okay."

"Don't worry Syaoran, Nagisa isn't as insane as she may seem. You just need to understand her logic and get use to her hyperness.", Seto explained kindly.

"H...hai."

"Alright! Let's get going!", Nagisa demanded jumping out of her chair enthusiastically.

"...Um...before that, I think we should eat..."

"But we did eat Seto-chan!"

"Yeah...us. But not Syaoran-kun and I don't know about Tsubasa-kun."

"Ah, I'm a little hungry I suppose.", Tsubasa admitted smiling sweetly of course.

"You see Nagisa? We should let them eat first."

"Um I never said that I wa-", Syaoran started.

"Maah! I want to go _now _though!"

"Patience! Besides that, I'm still hungry!"

"You're always hungry though!"

"I am not! Besides that, you're constantly eating sugar!"

"True!"

Both Syaoran and Tsubasa watched in entertainment as both girls argued with each other.

"Is everyone this energetic here?", Syaoran asked slightly curious.

"Over half the population as far as I know.", Tsubasa answered _still _smiling.

"That sounds fun..."

"Mostly tiring though."

"That I can believe. The rest of this country seems like something someone would simply imagine."

"You never know. Maybe it is something that someone imagined. The reason for this worlds existence could be because someone wishes it to exist, or simply it's there to distract them from reality. It could be a dream even. So in a way, this world's god, is the person imagining everything in this world. Meaning that someone here, is the main character of someone else's mind."

"That means that we could be inside a story as well."

"Of course. Who knows, it could be one of our own dreams."

"I don't think my mind is capable of coming up with all of this."

"I doubt that mine could as well. I can wish for such a world, but I could never actually picture it so vividly. It would be blurry in some parts."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding. "I can understand that. My memory is pretty blurry right now."

"Then that bracelet should be pretty useful for you."

"I guess, but won't I lose it once I die?"

"Iie. You'll have it in your next life, even if you're born into a whole other dimension."

"How is that even possible?"

"Magic!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep! There's a charm placed onto each item so that once their owner dies, they'll go directly to them. You may receive them as a gift, or maybe a family heirloom. Or maybe you'll just pick them up off the road. Mine hold no memories or knowledge, so this is the first time I've ever had them."

"Sugoi ne...your country is really amazing."

"Arigato. Mah...I should probably go soon..demo...it's so interesting talking with you three."

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "It's interesting for me too. I've traveled to many places before, demo, I've rarely ever arrived in a country such as this. The only one I can think of that's mostly similar is-"

"Clow right?"

"Eh? You know of it?"

"Hai. The first king originally came from Clow country, so everyone here has heard of it at least once."

"This place never ceases to amaze me."

The prince laughed. The way it sounded reminded Syaoran of honey. Smooth and sweet.

"Eto...did I say something strange?"

"Gomen. It just seems that whenever someone comes here, they say that one line in particular. So no need to worry."

"A-ah."

"Well then, I'll be heading off now. Ja ne minna!"

"Ja neeeeee~!" both Seto and Nagisa called back.

"Ja ne.", Syaoran also replied as the prince walked towards the forest again.

"Aw! I completely forgot to ask him my question!"

"D-daijobu desu Seto-san..I'm sure you'll get another chance!"

"Mmm...Mah fine! I guess I can wait..."

"In the meanwhile, let's head up to the garden!"

"Ooooh! That's a great idea Nagisa-chan! Let's go! Let's go! Come on Syaoran-kun!"

"E-eh! Ah! Hai!"

**Note: **Hey~ Let's make me, the author of this little fic, happy by clicking the little button below that says 'review'~


End file.
